devil take the hindmost
by shyguy3896
Summary: Adopted sebastian and Blaine are the local man whores of Dalton Academy and are very bored. But what happens when a new boy enters the scene and the two make a bet? Kurtbastian!endgame, M for language & probable smut later
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:So I have adopted this story from the wonderful Molodoo this first chapter will be everything they have wrote.I have been busy with school coming to and end and all that jazz so I have been putting off writing right now I really am getting the story made up so I will have the update sometime this week for I want to know what you guys think! what do you want to happen.  
Love always Shyguy3896

I'm in Hogwarts, Kurt thought, staring in amazement as he walked through the grand halls of Dalton Academy. He stared at the beautiful architecture and the coloring and…all the boys. Oh boy. Kurt flushed a little as he maneuvered his way through the corridors, his schedule clutched tightly between his hands. He glanced at it occasionally, making sure he was heading towards the right room. Now the only question was if he was headed in the right direction. Slowly, all the boys dissipated and Kurt became nervous. The halls were now deserted and he knew that he was late for class. He sighed in frustration, glancing at his schedule again. He looked up and noticed that, by the grace of said deity he didn't believe in, he'd managed to make it to his first class. He smiled as he opened the door.

SKSKSKSKSK

Sebastian was bored. None of the boys held any interest for him and he was already fluid in French, having spent a year there. However, Dalton required he take a language each year in order to graduate, so here he was. He listened to Monsieur Greenburg chatting away, his moustache twitching as he spoke excitedly. Sebastian didn't know what was so exciting. Suddenly, the door burst open and an angel walked through the door.

SKSKSKSKSK

Blaine hated French. He never understood why it was considered a language of romance. He just considered it a language of pain, torture and discomfort to his brain. He was sitting next to Sebastian, who looked thoroughly bored. Not that he could blame him; anyone who knew Sebastian knew that he was fluent in French because he lived there for a year. Bastard, Blaine thought. He was about to start writing a song when the door burst open and the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen.

SKSKSKSKSK

"May I help you, monsieur…" The teacher began. Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel." Monsieur Greenburg stood, beaming, in the front of the room.

"Oiu oiu! Monsieur Hummel! Bienvenue!" Kurt smiled.

"Merci." Kurt said. Monsieur Greenburg turned towards the class and Kurt followed.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and a few people grunted out a hello, but most people were too absorbed in themselves and said nothing.

SKSKSKSKSK

Sebastian and Blaine each enthusiastically said hello. They were really the only ones you could hear and they each ended up glaring at each other. Kurt sat in the front, as instructed by Monsieur Greenburg. Class continued and Sebastian and Blaine decided to pass notes.

'Did you see his ass as he sat down? – B' Sebastian smiled.

'Sure did Blainers. Just begging to be fucked, even in these shitty uniforms. – S' Blaine smirked.

'Bet I can get him into bed before you. Have him scream my name as I pound into his tight little hole ;) – B' Sebastian smirked at Blaine before passing him the note back.

'Bet you I get him in bed first. He's so much more my type. – S'

'What's your type, Seb? – B' Sebastian chuckled lightly as he passed the note back to Blaine.

'A twink ;) You like your men large and in charge, pounding into your hole Anderson. Don't think I forgot about that night last year…you were so needy – S' Blaine flushed and glared at Sebastian.

'Kurt would be my exception. That ass is just too nice to pass up – B' Sebastian quickly scrawled across the paper before handing it back to Blaine.

'I bet you $1000 that I get in him before you do – S'

'I bet you $1000 that I get in him before you – B' Sebastian smirked.

'Devil take the hindmost ;) – S' Blaine rolled his eyes.

'Really Seb? Quoting Webber now? – B'

'Either way, devil take the hindmost! – S'

Sebastian was the first to make it to Kurt when the bell rang. "Hello." Kurt jumped a little before he turned to see who was talking to him.

"Uhm…h-hi." Kurt was blushing. I bet you that blush runs all the way down his chest, Sebastian thought. Sebastian smiled.

"You're name's Kurt, right?"

"Y-yes," Kurt stuttered. He realized it and quickly attempted to cover it. "Yes, I'm Kurt. Who are you?" Sebastian smirked, trapping Kurt in his desk by placing an arm on either side of him.

"I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." He said, smirk growing. Kurt nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said. "Um…do you mind moving? I'm going to be late for…" he trailed off, pulling out his schedule to see just what he would be late for. "I'm going to be late for…chemistry." Kurt finished, stuffing his schedule back into his bag. Sebastian smiled, pulling back his arm so Kurt could get out. As soon as Kurt was in front of him, Sebastian placed his hands on his hips and pulled Kurt flush against him.

"Baby, I can give you plenty of lessons in chemistry, if you need them," he whispered seductively in Kurt's ear. He felt Kurt go rigid in his grip before he yanked himself away and stormed out of the room, throwing a glare Sebastian's way before he disappeared completely. Blaine sauntered up to him from the back of the room, having seen the whole interaction and was laughing. Sebastian turned around to give Blaine a withering stare. "Shove it, Anderson." Blaine smiled, clapping a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Looks like he's resisting your…charms, Seb." Blaine chuckled. Sebastian continued to bore down on Blaine. Blaine's smirk just grew. "Well, I'm off to chemistry, Seb. I'll let you know how it goes with Kurt." And with a wink, Blaine left, leaving a fuming Sebastian in his wake.

SKSKSKSKSK

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt asked. A blond haired boy with gray eyes looked up at him. He smiled.

"Nope! Have a seat," he said amicably. Kurt smiled as he took the available seat. "I'm Jeff Sterling, by the way." The blond haired boy said. Kurt smiled, extending his hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here." Jeff nodded.

"Cool! Well, welcome to Dalton! I hope you like it here. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lima, I transferred here from McKinley." Kurt said, stopping there. He just met this boy and he wasn't willing to divulge any more information about his transfer than necessary. Jeff nodded.

"Long drive from Lima to Westerville, right?" He asked, pulling out his own notebook.

"It's two hours," Kurt replied, shuddering. "It was nightmarish having to come up here this morning and move into my room, then go to classes."

"What building are you in?" Jeff asked, digging around for a pen. Kurt started pulling out his own supplies as well.

"I'm in Twister Hall, room 206. I have a roommate, but I haven't met him y-"

"Hi roomie!" Jeff said enthusiastically. Kurt looked at him.

"You're my roommate?" Kurt asked, slightly confused. Jeff smiled.

"Yup! Sorry I wasn't there this morning. My boyfriend came by to grab my early this morning and I forgot to tell him that I was –"

"Your boyfriend? You're gay?" Kurt asked, truly dumbfounded.

"Well yeah." Jeff's smile faltered a little. "Not to be presumptuous, but aren't you gay too?" Kurt flushed.

"I didn't m-mean…I am, I just…I'm sorry. I'm not used to…being…to others being so…open about it and I just…I'm sorry." Kurt floundered. Jeff laughed.

"It's ok. Ohio's not the best in accepting it's LGBT community, so I-"

"Hey Jeff. Who's your new friend?" A short boy with lightly tanned skin and dark brown, curly hair stood behind Jeff. He could only assume that this was his (rather gorgeous) boyfriend, "-Blaine. Kurt? Kurt!" Jeff prodded at Kurt's side, bringing him out of his inner monologue.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jeff smiled, winking at Kurt.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He's lead singer for the Warbler's." Kurt smiled. So this wasn't Nick, Jeff's boyfriend. Excellent.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, is the seat next to you taken?" Kurt shook his head. "Cool. Mind if I sit there?" Kurt's face reddened.

"No, not at all." He said, a little eager. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks." The bell rang and their professor began to speak.

SKSKSKSKSK

Jeff really liked Kurt. He could tell they shared a lot of the same interests and that they would get along great as friends and roomies. Honestly though, he was a little worried. During class, the two had passed notes and Kurt told Jeff about what happened with Sebastian. And then he glances covertly at Blaine and notices Blaine's eyes trailing over Kurt. Jeff is worried. Kurt seems like a genuinely nice guy who's a bit too naïve and gets the shit end of the stick too much and now he's got Dalton's resident man whores…well, whoring after him. Jeff is worried…very worried.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kurt had just left his chemistry class, schedule clutched in his hand when he heard someone yelling his name. It was Blaine. He smiled. "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I was just wondering where you were headed to next?" Blaine asked. Kurt glanced at his schedule.

"It looks like I'm off to British Literature with Hoffman. What about you?" Kurt asked. Blaine frowned.

"I've got PE with Haskins. Ah well! Guess I'll see you around Kurt!" Blaine said, throwing a smile Kurt's way before heading in the opposite direction. Kurt watched him before he began walking in the direction of…room three seventeen.

"KURT! WAIT UP!" Jeff called. Kurt stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up with him. "Hey! WOOH! You walk fast," he teased. Kurt smiled. "I just wanted to wait for Nick, so I could introduce you two! Nick Duval, this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel, this is my boyfriend, Nick Duval." The two observed each other before smiling, extending their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said.

"You too." Nick replied. Kurt smiled, letting go of his hand. "So, where you off to, Kurt?" Nick asked, slumming an arm around Jeff's shoulders. Kurt smiled sweetly at the gesture.

"I'm off to British Literature with Hoffman, roo-"

"ME TOO!" Jeff exclaimed. Kurt grinned.

"Good! Another class with a friendly face."

"I can introduce you to a few more of the Warblers, too!" Jeff said. Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"I gotta go babe but I'll see you later, ok?" Nick said. Jeff nodded, already looping his arm with Kurt's. Nick laughed.

"Bye Nicky!" Jeff called as he dragged Kurt off to Hoffman's class.

SKSKSKSKSK

The moment Jeff dragged Kurt into the room, Kurt's eyes locked onto Sebastian's. He threw the boy a glare before turning his attention back to Jeff, who continued to drag him across the room. "Hey guys!" Jeff said. Three boys turned around and smiled at him. Jeff pushed Kurt in front of him. "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Trent Garner, Chad Stephens and Greg 'Guppy' Fisher. They're all in the Warblers." Jeff says, smiling. Trent sticks his hand out first.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he says, throwing him a charming smile. Kurt beams.

"You too, Trent." Chad follows.

"You're cute," Chad says, winking at Kurt. Kurt blushes before Greg pops up.

"My name's just Greg. I got the name Guppy when I was five because my last name's Fisher, spelt the traditional way." Greg said, simply smiling at Kurt.

"So don't call you Guppy. I think I can do that." Kurt said. Greg looked relieved.

"Thank you, kind sir!" He proclaimed. Jeff and Kurt then took their seats, Kurt sitting in between Trent and Jeff. Finally the bell rang. Though, the professor was nowhere to be found. Jeff shrugged and turned to talk with Kurt when something caught his eye. He peaked out of the corner of his eye to get a better look: Sebastian was staring lewdly at Kurt, no doubt imagining what he'd be like in bed. Jeff scoffed before turning his attention back to Kurt. As he was about to speak, a young man with chocolate eyes covered by glasses, black hair in a ponytail and dark skin entered the room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Settle down please! We're about to cover some more enrapturing British Literature!" He declared, smiling at the entire class. His eyes landed on Kurt and held a confused glint before recognition. "You must be our new student!" He said. Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Well come on up here and introduce yourself! Tell us name, age, hometown, sign and favorite book!" He said enthusiastically. Kurt felt awkward but got up and went to the front of the classroom. "I'm Donald, by the way. Donald Hoffman. But, like all my other students, you can call me Donnie." Donnie said, his British accent thick. Kurt nodded before facing the class again.

"Um, hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm sixteen and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm a Gemini and my favorite book is…hm…" Kurt thought for a moment before his face lit up. "My favorite book is And Then There Were None, by Agatha Christie."

"Impressive!" Donnie said. "Have you read any other of Dame Christie's books?"

"Yes, I have. They're all fantastic!" Kurt proclaimed as he walked back to his seat. Donnie smiled as he turned to the rest of the class.

"Well, we may have a mini-unit on the Dame! Her books are wonderful," Donnie said wistfully. "However, today, we are working on a dramatic reading of Shakespeare's King Lear. Now, who wants to play Cordelia?"

SKSKSKSKSK

Kurt, Jeff, Trent, and Greg walked out of class laughing. Chad hung back, glaring at the back of Trent's head. Trent somehow always got the guy he wanted. He huffed, stuffing his things angrily into his backpack. He was about to leave when Sebastian approached him. He rolled his eyes. "No, Sebastian, I will not sleep with you." He said, exasperated. Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't want to sleep with you, Chad. I want the new kid, Kurt. And apparently, so do you." He slummed his arm around Chad's shoulders, dragging him out of the classroom and into the populated hallway. "You see, Anderson and I have made a bet to see who gets into Kurt's pants first. Right now, I do believe Anderson's winning. Now, while the bet is a chump sum of cash, I don't particularly want to lose. So, if you'd be so kind as to help me, I'll give him to you when I'm done. He'll probably cry on your shoulder and if you comfort him, he'll fall in love." Sebastian plotted, squeezing Chad's shoulders. Chad looked at him.

"R-really? You'll…no. I'm sorry, but this is fucked up, even for you Smythe." Chad said, ducking out from under Sebastian's arm.

"Think about it Stephens. Just picture a sad, crying, upset Kurt, running to you for comfort, running to you for support after I have my wicked way with him. You can comfort him and he'll cling to you like brown on rice. And then, eventually, he'll spread those gorgeous legs for you and you can look at his pink, puckered ho-"

"I'm in," Chad said, his eyes glazed over and an obvious tent in his pants. Sebastian smirked.

"Excellent. So, talk me up to him and talk Anderson down. Talk Trent down too. They seemed a bit too chummy." Sebastian said. Chad growled an agreement. Sebastian patted his back. "See you later, Stephens." As Sebastian walked away, Chad realized that he'd just made an agreement with the devil himself and that, if Kurt ever found out…the tent in his pants went away as he made his way to the lunch room, thinking about this deal.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kurt sat with Trent, Jeff, Nick and Greg at lunch. He was really enjoying Dalton so far, which was great, because his dad was paying a fortune for him to go here and he wasn't a trust fund baby. He smiled at something Nick said as he ate another forkful of his salad. He was already making friends and was probably going to be joining the Warblers! Jeff had been talking them up to Kurt nonstop, so Kurt had decided to go to the meeting with Jeff today after school. As Kurt was about to speak, three boys he didn't know came over. Jeff turned to look at them over his shoulder and smiled. Once he swallowed his food, he turned to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, meet the Warbler Council. They are Thad Thurston, Wes Montgomery and David Bordeaux. Thad, Wes, David, this is Kurt. He's coming to the meeting today with me and this would be me trying to weasel in an audition for him. He's a countertenor," Jeff said, waggling his eyebrows. It was the right thing to say because the council's faces suddenly lit up.

"We haven't had a countertenor in…I don't even know how long." Thad said enthusiastically. David was smiling at Kurt.

"This'll be great!" Wes said. "However, like everyone else, you will still need to audition. It's only fa-"

"Audition for what?" A voice behind Kurt said. He shuddered: he could tell that it was Chad behind him and Chad, frankly, just gave him a bad vibe.

"For the Warlbers!" David said. "He's a countertenor." Chad felt the bulge in his pants grow again.

"Who's a countertenor?" Kurt's heart melted: it was Blaine. He turned around to face Blaine.

"I am." Blaine blinked. He, too, felt a tent forming in his pants. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"That's great! We haven't had a countertenor in so long!"

"Who's the countertenor?" Kurt face-palmed himself. It was now Sebastian, standing behind Blaine (or, well, towering over him would be more accurate.)

"I am." Kurt repeated. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course you are." He said smugly. He could tell that both Blaine and Chad were hard. He too, was hard. "Well, gentlemen, it's been lovely, but I have to go."

"Me too!" Blaine and Chad said simultaneously. All three left the cafeteria, an awkward step to their walk due to their problems. Kurt shook his head, clearly confused and turned back to the table.

"So Kurt, what do you say?" Jeff asked. Kurt stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you audition for the Warblers today?" Kurt stared at him.

"Well, I don't really have anything prepa…yes. Yes, I will audition for you all today and I've got just the number. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab the sheet music before lunch ends." Kurt got up and left the cafeteria, leaving some very intrigued boys in his wake.  
Kurt's last class of the day was US History II. History, luckily, was one of Kurt's strong-suits. Unfortunately, no one he knew was in his class. There was no Jeff, Trent or Guppy (he'd taken to calling Greg Guppy in his head.) However, he did talk to this one guy, Troy Philman. He seemed pretty nice. A little on the nerdy side, like Artie, but he is very sweet, Kurt thought as he collected his things. He threw his satchel over his shoulder and entered the bustling hallway. He pulled out his schedule where Jeff had scrawled, rather messily, Warbler Wing rm 114. He sighed, maneuvering through the sea of boys as he attempted to find his way. He just entered the hallway where his English class was and automatically new he was far away, just based on his own gut. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey Kurt! KURT!" A boy yelled. Kurt turned around but couldn't see anyone. That could only mean it was Troy. Troy was probably about five foot four and therefore very hard to see in a swarm of at least five foot eight boys. Kurt waited patiently for Troy to catch up to him.

"Hi Troy," Kurt said amicably. Troy smiled.

"Hi Kurt. I thought you were going to the Warblers meeting?" Troy asked curiously his head tilted to the side. Kurt nodded his head.

"I am, I just don't know where Warbler Wing is. Do you?" Kurt replied. Troy grinned.

"Sure do! My brother, James, is in the Warblers. He's graduating this year." Troy said proudly. "Anyway, follow me." Kurt nodded.

"Wait, Troy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the AV Club."

"My friend at my old school…he's in the AV Club," Kurt reminisced. "Where is AV Club?" Troy smiled and thought it very good that Kurt couldn't see his face right now. His face always gave him away when he was lying.

"It's near Warbler Wing." He said, when in reality, it was in that very hallway. They passed through various passages before arriving (just in time) in the Warbler Wing, room 114. "Here we are!" Troy proclaimed, letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Troy." Kurt said.  
"Hey, Kurt, are you auditioning for them today?" Troy asked, a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked, slightly curious.

"W-would you mind if I stayed and listened?" Troy asked bashfully. Kurt smiled.

"Sure!" Kurt said, throwing open the doors.

SKSKSKSKSK

Wes had just banged his gavel when the doors were flung open. He smiled briefly before frowning. He had just managed to get order and now everyone was talking again. He banged it several times before order was restored. He smiled. "Hello fellow Warblers! Today, we will be listening to an audition by Kurt Hummel, Dalton's newest student." Wes said proudly, motioning for Kurt to come in. Troy followed. "Hey Troy!" Wes voiced. Troy waved shyly before going over to join his brother. Kurt smiled at the room.

"Hi. For those of you who I haven't met today, my name is Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here from McKinley in Lima. I'm here to audition for the Warblers today. I will be singing 'Not the Boy Next Door' from the musical The Boy from Oz." Several mouths dropped. "Uhm, is there a pianist or should I play myself?" Kurt asked. Troy popped up.

"I'll play for you Kurt." He volunteered. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Troy." Troy nodded and took the sheet music Kurt handed him before sitting at the piano. He fiddled around with the keys for a moment before settling on the notes of the song. Kurt inhaled deeply before beginning.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kurt held the last high note, giving it his all until he finally succumbed to the need to breath. Once he'd suctioned in enough air, he looked around the room and found that the majority of the Warblers all had a tent in their pants. Kurt's face turned cherry red as he bowed and took a seat next to Guppy, who was one of the few without a boner, but still looked flabbergasted. Finally, after several, rather awkward, moments, the room broke out into applause. There were shouts and wolf-whistles and catcalls, all for Kurt. Kurt beamed, pride coming off in waves. Finally, Wes banged his gavel. "Well, I hardly think I need to do this, but, all those in favor of Kurt joining the Warblers?" Every hand in the room raised. Wes smiled. "Excellent! Kurt, welcome to the Warblers! And now, to *officially* induct you…" Wes tapered off as Thad exited the room momentarily before reappearing. Wes smiled as he took the cage from Thad and presented it to Kurt. "Meet your own personal Warbler, Pavarotti." Kurt smiled and accepted the cage and the little bird.

"Maybe I'll take him down to my job in the coal mines with me," Kurt joked. The room remained silent. He sighed and placed a smile on his face. "I'll do my best." The council nodded and smiled approvingly. Kurt went and took a seat back next to Guppy.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kurt ran out of the room once practice was over. He still wasn't quite sure where he was going, but, well, he didn't really care. All he could remember for the rest of rehearsal were the leering looks he kept receiving from various other members. It was…Kurt wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to being found attractive and being the center of attention. At McKinley, it was always the Rachel and Finn show, so to have people actually want to listen to him sing and have people blatantly staring and flirting at him was…different, to say the least. Finally, him and Pavarotti managed to make it outside, though where outside, he wasn't sure. He located a bench for himself and Pavarotti and sat down. Pav chirped happily next to him as he bent in half, his head between his knees. "You ok?" A concerned voice spoke. He lifted his head to see who was speaking. He smiled lightly.

"Hi Jeff. Yeah, I'll be ok." He replied before burying his head between his knees again. Jeff squatted on the ground.

"Hey. You sure?" He placed a hand gently on Kurt's knee.

"Yeah. Just…not used to a lot of attention." Kurt responded. Jeff laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he assured. Kurt smiled weakly.


	2. First Date

Authors Note: So I got chapter two I would like to Say I'm scared people are going to hate it but I will never the smut in this chapter was written by my sister I'm no good at smut so she helped. I hope you guys like it Please leave reviews.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror He was dressed in Marc Jacobs grey button down,Grey skinny jeans that look like they could have been painted on,and a pair of plain Toms and he had his hair styled like normal over all he looked drop dead was pacing around the room for his date to get had a date with Blaine tonight and he was excited he had not gone on a date in forever.  
flashback  
Kurt had just gotten out of class and was heading to his room to he heard someone yelling his spun around to see Blaine running at him.  
"Hey Kurt Waite up"Blaine yelled "gosh your fast" Blaine said out of breath.  
"Sorry what's up Blaine"Kurt asked  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something"Blaine asked  
Kurt just stared at the shorter boy in front of he really just ask Kurt on a quickly thought about what Jeff had said about Blaine being a was confused he thought Blaine was sweet but he was not sure if he could handle it if Blaine were a player.  
taking a risk Kurt decided.  
" I would love to go to dinner tonight"  
"sweet I will pick you up at six"  
Present  
Kurt was pacing around his room Blaine An hour if it was all a joke and he was not going to come at all.  
"Sit down and breath,I told you he was a dick"Jeff said  
At Blaine's room

I turn back and forth admiring myself in the full length mirror. I was a wonderful sight to behold. Still damn from the shower I glistened with water droplets. In clothes I was attractive enough but out of them I was the epitome of a sex god. All hard planes and sinewy muscle the image in the mirror was turning me on. I knew if I could ever have the chance I would fuck myself senseless. My cock was stirring to life and quickly became hard. A smirk graced my lips as I saw my lovely dick erect, full of blood. I was very proud of my dick. It was such a gorgeous thing. 9 inches long and quite girthy stretching out even the most experienced of asses. I stroked my length lightly and a shudder ran down my body. I was so fucking horny. I needed to cum or I would never get through this date. Just as that though went through my mind there was a knock at the door and my roommate walks in. His eyes widen when he sees my state of undress and he stammers something about coming back later. I shake my head and smile at him.  
"No, no, no my dear boy you have come at the perfect time."  
He steps back panic crossing his face. I just laugh.  
"Come her now boy and get on your knees, you know what I want."  
He whimpers and his gaze is drawn to my cock.  
"You said we were done with that, you promised I wouldn't have to."  
When I reply to him my voice is a husky whisper the dull ache in my loins becoming a full out pain.  
"You will get over here and do as you are told slut. Don't act like you don't like slurping on my cock. You love dick more than a back alley whore."  
He bites his lip and hesitates for a moment then obeys and gets to his knees in front of me.  
"Good boy, now kiss it, worship the cock.'  
He is tentative but leans forward and places a soft almost loving kiss on the tip of my dick. He knows exactly what to do after and slides my length into his warm wet mouth. I let out a groan of appreciation and that is all he needs to continue on with enthusiasm. He bobs his head up and down along my length his tongue pressed flat cupping my dick as he does so. I can feel the head of my cock bumping against the back of his through each time he take it in. My body gets warm and my skin is tingling. My muscles jerk and spasm as pleasure washes over me.  
He was not just good with his mouth he was apt with his hands as well. He reached up and cupped my balls, kneading them, massaging them. He was a wonderful little whore. So wonderful that he brought me to the edge in such a quick time. I wrapped my hands in his hair and slammed my dick all the way down his throat. His grunts of pain and discomfort making the muscles clench tighter around me and that was what pushed me over. I gushed down his throat and pulled out filling his mouth and the final globs landing on his face. I smiled feeling so much better and patted his head.  
"You've been a very good cum dumpster for me, now go clean yourself up I've got to get ready for my date."  
Back with Kurt  
Kurt was starting to think Blaine was not going to show up when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Sorry I was helping my roommate Daniel with throat exercise He really want to be a Warbbler."  
Blaine said.  
"Awe Blaine that is so sweet of you"Kurt said happy to not have been stood up.  
" By Jeff I will see you when i get back"Kurt said walking out of the room.

Sitting across from Blaine was a little Awkward he had no idea what to sat there fiddling his thumbs under the was about to talk when A tall blonde waitress came up to them with there food.  
"So Kurt what made you come to Dalton." Blaine asked not really caring  
"Um well mostly just to get away from stuff at my old school Bulling was pretty bad, being the only gay kid and being in glee club."  
"I'm sorry that you got bullied Kurt your so amazing I don't understand"  
"It's okay"  
" No it's not Kurt your special No one will mess with you now"  
"Thank you Blaine that means a lot to me"  
"so Kurt what do you do for fun"Blaine asked  
"well I used to be a cheerio"  
"Whats that"  
"Oh sorry I was a cheerleader"At that Blaine almost choked on his food.  
"yeah it was great I will be right back i have to go to the rest room"  
with that Blaine pulled out his phone and text-ed Sebastian  
To Sebastian:Kurt just told me he was a cheerleader.I guess he if flexible  
To Blaine:Like it matters to you I'm going to win  
To Sebastian:whatever I have to go Kurts coming back

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of Kurt's dorm holding hands.  
" Kurt I had an amazing time with you it okay if I kiss you"Blaine asked  
Kurt just nodded his leaned in a closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's lips where soft and sweet like it a step farther he slid his tongue across Kurt's letting Blaine take control of the tongues dancing with each pulled away first.  
"good night Blaine"

Kurt walked into his room and fell onto his put his figures to his lips and sighed.  
"What are you sighing about"Jeff asked walking out of the bathroom.  
"The date was amazing and That was the fist kiss that I wanted it was amazing"  
"All I am saying Kurt is be carful okay.  
"Okay Jeff I will"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's P.O.V  
Walking to breakfast with Sebastian is nice,The only weird thing is He's not he would take every chance to say how much he would like to have sex with me, I'm glad he is quit lately I have had dreams about Sebastian and me doing all kinds of sexual things,But last night was the worst I dream that we had full on sex ,And I have never really wanted sex with someone as much as I want sex with Sebastian.I hope I'm not then the fact that me and him are getting closer everyday.I think between him and Blaine it's going to be a long year.

Sebastian's P.O.V  
Damn Kurt looks really sexy today,Well he look's good me he is the only one that can pull of this god awful 's uniform would look better on the floor.I can't wait to win this bet.I wonder what Kurt is thinking about that is making him blush,I bet that blush goes all the way down his I really need to have sex with him soon.

Normal P.O.V  
Kurt and Sebastian sat down at their table in the have breakfast together since Kurt got there.  
"So Kurt do you like sports."Sebastian asked.  
"No really I was really into cheer but not anymore since I moved Kurt about you?"  
" I play Lacrosse and soccer,You know Kurt you remind me of the Bryan Collins from New Normal."  
"Well you look like a meerkat"Kurt shot back  
"A sexy meerkat."  
'yes sexy"Kurt thought out loud  
"I knew you though I'm sexy,its okay Kurt your very sexy your self"  
"So how did you and Blaine meet"Kurt asked  
"My parents and His parents and Jeff's parents are best friends,So I have known Blaine and Jeff for my whole life."  
"Oh that's cool,Well we better go to class"  
"Okay bye"Sebastian was about to walk away when Kurt gave him a big hug"  
Neither of them wanting to let go of the hug with a sigh they went there separate ways.

Kurt in class with Jeff.  
Kurt was sitting in class with Jeff bored out of his mind,The teacher was gone and the sub just put on a lame was falling asleep when a note hit his face.  
J:What is going on with you and Blaine he keeps looking at you  
K:Really :D well since that date he and I have just have texd a ?  
J:I don't trust him,He is a player  
K:He is really sweet and everything and he is a great kisses  
J:If he hurts you me and Nick will beat him up  
K:What happen with You,Sebastian,and Blaine, Sebastian said your parents are best friends  
J:Well when until we were sixteen we were best friends,but when we became freshman they started to sleep around and stop hanging out with me,Then I meet Nick and well friendships don't always last.  
K:That must suck  
After class Kurt was walking down the hall when Blaine ran up to him.  
"Hey Kurt do you want to go see a movie tonight."Blaine asked  
"Yeah sure what time"  
"I will pick you up at seven"  
"Okay see you then"

When Kurt and Blaine sat down in the back of the previews just started and Kurt was not really paying attention he was thinking about how he wanted to hold Blaine's Kurt was about to make his move Blaine slid his hand into relaxed into Blaine's side and started to watch the looked at Blaine and met brought his face closer to Blaine's and pressed his soft lips to Blaine's , Blaine bit at Kurt's bottom lip asking open his lips and Blaine slipped past his mouth,Blaine out his hands around Kurt's lifted Kurt onto his lap and started to kiss with more passion while Kurt ground his hips down on to Blaine's crotch.  
"Kurt your turning me on so much right now."Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear  
"Me to Blaine"  
"Kurt you should suck me off"  
Kurt sat there for a second he did not want to move to fast with Blaine,But he really was having a good time.  
"Okay"Kurt said and he shifted of of Blaine's lap and started to get on his knees.  
"Hey guy what are the odds we are all here" Sebastian said taking Kurt's seat.  
"Hey Sebastian it's good to see you"Kurt said a little happy that Sebastian showed up.  
"If you wanted to go on a date Kurt you could have asked me"  
Kurt just sat back in his seat when he saw his worst nightmare,in walked Karofsky and his meat head friends in there letter man saw them take seats away from the needed to get out of there and he could sneak out without being seen.  
"Guys lets get out of here"Kurt whispered to the other boys.  
"What why" they asked.  
"Ill tell you later lets just go"  
"Okay"Blaine said.  
The three of them where at the bottom of the stairs when Karofsky stood up and yelled  
"yeah you better get out of here you fairy"  
After hearing that Kurt ran out to Blaine's car not waiting for the other boys.  
"Kurt what was that about."Sebastian Kurt  
"That was a bully,from my old tell you about it on the way back"  
"Can I get a ride A friend drove me here"Sebastian asked Blaine  
"Yeah sure."  
"So Kurt can you tell us a little about your past."Blaine asked  
"Since we are friends I guess I can tell you Karofsky used to shove me into lockers and throw slushies Into my face,He just all and all made me fell awful about myself,I have problems with cutting and depression and suicided and he made it a thousand present worse."  
"Oh Kurt I'm sorry"  
"Thats so dumb,What would cutting do to make you feel better,Kurt are you sure you were upset or did you just want attention."Blaine said holding back a laugh,The car got silent for the rest of the way back to Kurt got out he stood in front of Blaine and slapped him across the face before walking to his knew Sebastian was following him to his room.  
"Kurt Blaine is dumb he does not know what he is talking about"Sebastian said comforting his crush.  
"How would you know what your talking about"Kurt yelled"  
"Kurt when I was younger My sister had extreme depression she dealt with self harm,Eating disorders,She ending up killing her self when I was in middle school.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian"  
"Don't worrie Kurt its okay just know I'm here for you.  
"can you spend the night with me"  
"I would love to"  
Sebastian took of his pants and shirt and snugeld up to Kurt's Kurt and Sebastian slept the best they had in years.


End file.
